This invention relates to alternating current generators, and in particular to alternating current generators for which the frequency of their output can be changed or varied.
Electromagnetic accelerators can launch projectiles such as bullets or rockets without using explosives or fuels with those projectiles. The two basic electromagnetic accelerators are the rail gun and the coaxial accelerator. The development of coaxial accelerators has been slow, because the coaxial accelerators require an alternating current power supply whose frequency and voltage both rise as the power supply supplies energy to the accelerator.
Furthermore, since applications of coaxial accelerators vary, the need exists for an alternating current power supply which can be modified to match the requirements of a variety of coaxial accelerators.
Applicant overcomes the above-noted and other drawbacks of the prior art by providing a method and apparatus for a rising frequency generator which features the capability of increasing both the voltage and the frequency as it is supplying power. This invention eliminates the undesirable feature common to existing devices wherein either the voltage or frequency remains constant, or only a discrete number of frequencies and voltage levels are available as values to be chosen by the user of the generator. Applicant believes the invention to be the first rising frequency generator which can achieve the generation of large amounts of energy, during which generation both the frequency and voltage of that energy increase.
The above-noted and other aspects of the present invention will become more apparent from a description of the preferred embodiment when read in conjunction with the drawings.